In Love With My Boyfriends Step-Brother
by Hungergamesfreak11
Summary: When Ally Dawson Is Forced To Date Her Parent's Best Friends Son Daniel, Her Siblings and her best friend Warn her to be careful, But when Daniel starts to abuse her, A dirty blonde boy steps in to rescue her, and that blonde boy is none other than Daniel's step-brother Austin. RATED T FOR SWEARING.


Chapter 1

(Ally's POV)

Waking up in my queen sized bed from the glorious sunlight shining in my eyes, as I heard a knock at my door, "Come in" I said. Coming inside was my 12 year old sister Jane, and 19 year old sister Mallory, "Ally your disgrace of a boyfriend has arrived" Mallory said and Jane started laughing, "Daniel is not a disgrace Mallory" I growled, "Oh please Ally your just dating Daniel for mom and dad's sake, remember when I dated Daniel's older brother Clayton, well he was a total jerk and abused me because I didn't want to have sex with him so when I broke up with him mom and dad got so pissed at me and they ignored me for 3 months, so I know you don't want a Clayton and Mallory mishap or break up with an Andersons". I nodded and got up, "Lets get a move on before Daniel becomes another Clayton" Jane said which made Mallory and I laugh. When we got downstairs into the kitchen Daniel ran towards me and pecked me on the lips, but as usual I never felt anything, "morning my beautiful Allyson sleep well?", "Oh yes Daniel amazing actually" I replied. As we ate breakfast Daniel got a text on his phone, "Oh I must run my step-mother just texted me saying that Elliott and Austin had just arrived from summer boarding school", "Austin, whos Austin?" I asked, "He's my step-mother's son, my father sent Austin to some fancy all boys summer boarding school to be an Andersons boy and not some music loving loser, and Elliott wanted to join because he thinks Austin is amazing, thats why I only see Clayton as a brother and not Elliott and Austin is dead to me I don't even notice his existance" Daniel replied. How can Daniel be so rude and talk bad about Austin behind his back and I know I haven't met the guy, but he seems kinda nice, "You know what maybe you can meet Austin now with Me, Mallory, Dallas, Dezmond and Jane", "Sure Daniel why not" I replied, "Oh my goodness I'm going to see Elliott? I NEED TO FIND SOMETHING CUTE TO WEAR" Jane screamed. I swear Elliott is the only Andersons son who is sweet and caring I'm so happy Jane is forced to date him because she'll actually be cared for, I hope this Austin boy is as sweet and caring as Elliott because who knows maybe he is a jerk like Clayton and Daniel even if they aren't blood related. When Jane finally finished getting ready, My older brother Dez and my furturnal twin brother Dallas came downstairs and went towards me, "I suggest you be careful with Daniel" Dallas said to me, "Yeah maybe he'll stuff a kangaroo down your bra" Dez said before I smacked him in his face "Go on Dallas" I replied, "I mean he is seventeen one year older than you and his hormones are changing and one day he'll become sexually attractive to you and he'll try to have sex with you Ally, and I don't want you to get hurt so please just be careful" Dallas replied, I smiled "Thanks for caring Dallas, but I think I can take care of myself". When we walked towards Daniel's house, Daniel kept trying to put his hand under my dress until i hit it off and stayed close to my sister Mallory and my best friend Trish. When we finally got to Daniel's house I saw a dirty blonde boy grabbing boxes out of Daniel's father truck with the help of Daniel's step-mother Mimi Moon, "Hey loser turn your ugly ass around right now" Daniel screamed. The dirty blond boy turned around and walked towards Daniel and I, "what do you want asshole" the blonde boy muttered which made me giggle a little, "Don't talk to me like that Austin right infront of my girlfriend" Daniel replied and pulled me closer to him squeezing my wrist so hard I felt tears coming down my eyes, "Good day Austin, I am Allyson Dawson, but you may call me Ally and this is..." . I got cut off by Daniel, "Austin will call you Allyson" He said, but then I looked at him furiously and screamed, "I WANT HIM TO CALL ME ALLY, YOUR NOT THE FREAKIN BOSS OF ME DANIEL SO DON'T TELL ME WHAT I WANT PEOPLE TO CALL ME ALRIGHT". I shouldn't of said that because then Daniel grabbed my wrists and pulled me into the garage and closed the garage door on us and threw me on the floor and started kicking me in the stomach and sat ontop of me and finally spoke, "Listen bitch you will do what I say and thats final, your my dog and my slave and no one elses, you will not be like your slutty ass sister Mallory who freakin broke Clayton's heart understand me?" I nodded and he started kissing my neck and took a freakin condom out of his wallet, then I kicked him somewhere no one should be kicked and ran out of the garage crying, then I bumped into none other than Austin Moon. Austin looked at me and saw my tears running down my eyes, "Oh my god, come inside with me and tell me what happened" Austin said. I limped up the stairs, but I couldn't make it so Austin picked me up bridal style, Daniel never does this to me when I'm hurt, and guided me into his private bathroom.

**YAAAY I FREAKIN WAS WATCHING RADIO FLYER, THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN BAM! I SHOULD MAKE AN AUSLLY STORY LIKE THAT, BUT WITH DIFFERENT FEATURES ;D Anyways I hope you enjoy this one as much as you did with The new boy across the street. Anyways Tootles :)**


End file.
